Eragon Reloaded
by halohampster
Summary: The old king Galbatorix has come back. 20 years after the first book, Eragon has a son, Arya's little sister must take charge, a random Faerie must help defeat the king. Chapter 10 up!
1. Escape

Eragon Reloaded

Disclaimer- Characters in Eragon belong to Christopher Paolini Everything else belongs to me,

This story Is mainly about some characters in a Role Play me and my friends started but never finished.

Taela- An Elf, Arya's little sister.

Matsuri- A Faerie, She is traveling with Murtagh and Thorn.

Hrothgar- Eragon's Son.

My feet hurt like Hell. I've been running for two days, Even Elves get tired sometimes. Eragons Dragon, Saphira, Couldn't stop and pick me up. The King's men were right on my tail. By the way, I'm Taela, Arya's little sister. By little I mean seriously little. She's 90 and I'm barely 38. Since Mum died, Arya is Queen. I'm sent on all the quests now. My quest was to go with Eragon and pick up his son, Hrothgar. Eragon is 35 now. His kid is being targeted by Galbatorix, to get to Eragon. We picked up the kid, but halfway to Ellesmེra , the king's men caught up with us.

I didn't have time to mount Saphira. Now I'm stuck running. "Taela! How are you doing?" Hrothgar shouted down. " What the Hell do you think?! I've been running for two freaking days!!!", I screamed back. He rolled his eyes and muttered "whatever". I smirked, Eragon talked in my mind, _"Taela, The safety zone is coming up. Get Ready." " Ok"_ I replied. A soft, mushy feeling spread over my body. We were in the safe zone.

The king's men just hit the barrier. Only Elves and Dragons and friends could get in. Once we were in the Barrier, I collapsed on the ground groaning. Saphira landed and I heard her in my mind. _"Are you all right?" _I nodded, "All I want to do is sleep." So I did

Somewhere in the Hadarac Desert, A Faerie, a Dragon and a Man walked west.

Please Review. I hope you like it! I'll post the next chapter as I type it!


	2. Traveling

**Disclaimer**- Eragon Belongs to Christopher Paolini all other Characters belong to me and my friends, CookyBandit and Kakash1

After I woke up, We walked the rest of the way to Ellesmera. We presented ourselves in front of court. Arya welcomed Hrothgar and told me to get some sleep. Eragon took his son to the Dragon tower and I went to my house. I slept for the whole day. The next day, Arya gave me another quest. "Taela, You are to go to Teirm. More Ra'Zac are spawning. Kill as many as you can and try to find more information. When you are done, Come see me in Surda. Pack up now and go." She gave me her blessing and dismissed me. On the way out I muttered, "Make me do your dirty work."

I packed some food, water and an extra pair of clothes. I secured a sword to my belt and some throwing knives in my boots. I swung my pack and my bow and arrows on my back. Outside I got my Horse and set off. I got to the edge of the forest in one day. A Boat was floating in the river waiting for me. I handed my horse to the boat elves and stepped into it. That night, I stopped and camped out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The unlikely companionship was camping by Bullridge. The Red Dragon had his wing like a tent over the Faerie, Keeping her warm. The man was crouched on the dragons back. Keeping ever vigilant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day I got to Tronjheim. I couldn't stay very long. I payed my respects to the new king, And set of towards Teirm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Arya gave Eragon another Quest. He was to go to Surda and Train Hrothgar there. This was due to the fact that Ellesmera was failing. The safe guards would wear out in a month or two and then the Elves would be vulnerable. A month would be sufficient to evacuate and relocate to Surda or Tronjheim.

Eragon Packed up his and Hrothgar's things, Then he lied down and tried to sleep. He would have to tell Hrothgar tomorrow. Eragon sighed, And thought, _"What would Elina say?"_

Two chapters in one day! I wonder how many I can get on tomorrow! Please Review!


	3. Attack!

**Disclaimer-**Eragon Belongs to Christopher Paolini. Everything else belongs to me and my friends CookyBandit and Kakash1.

* * *

Instead of going through the desert, I went over the mountains. I got halfway that day. The next day, I made it to Surda. I payed my respects to Nasuada, While another boat was being readied. I was going to sail to Teirm. We talked about how everything was going on in Surda. They were losing money trying to keep Galbatorix out. All their money was being used on Weapons. When the boat was ready I said goodbye to Nasuada and started Sailing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Matsuri! Stop singing!!!" The man screamed. The Faerie, Matsuri, Stuck out her lower lip and said, "Hmph, Murry! Don't yell at me!" The man smacked his forehead and practically growled." My name is Murtagh! Stop calling me Murry!" In Murtaghs mind, His Dragon, Thorn, chuckled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was halfway to Teirm when a Ra'zac on it's Lethrblaka showed up. I quickly doused the lights on my boat and pulled my boat up onto the shore. I hoped it hadn't seen me yet. It was getting very dark , but Elves have enhanced senses. I pulled my bow out and nocked an arrow. I pulled back on the string and let go. I heard the soft _whoosh!_ Of the arrow flying then the _thock! _As it hit the Ra'zac in it's head, instantly killing it. The Ra'zac keeled over and fell into the ocean with

a splash. I nocked another arrow, aimed, and let go this one hit the Lethrblaka in the eye. It lost control, then fell into the ocean with it's rider. I didn't want another Ra'zac on my tail, so I decided to go through the Spine. I picked up my pack and headed into the forest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The trio headed toward Teirm. They wanted to hire a ship taking them to the outer lands. Thorn couldn't fly the distance. They entered the spine and kept a careful watch for enemies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was trying to run towards Teirm. I kept stumbling over rocks in my haste. When I got closer to Kuasta, I threw my traveling cloak over my weapons and the hood over my ears. I didn't want anyone to know I was an Elf.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eragon woke up in the morning. He dreamt of Elina. He sighed then started to cook breakfast. Later, Hrothgar opened his eyes. "Morning Sleeping Beauty, Have some Breakfast!" Eragon shoved a Plate with an egg some bacon and a piece of burnt toast at him. Hrothgar took it and dug in hungrily. Eragon watched him. "What dad? Your looking at me weird, it's creeping me out!" Eragon sighed the said, "Sorry son. We have to fly to Surda. Ellesmera is going to be evacuated. When we get there, were going to train."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I entered the tiny sea coast town. I looked for some lodgings that were cheap, yet not _that_ dirty. I finally found a dingy pub with some rooms in the back. I paid the landlord for one night and went into room number two. I set down my pack and tried to sleep. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was looking for me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh set up camp in a small cave, Matsuri collected firewood, Thorn took watch in front of the cave. Matsuri was singing 'Raindrops keep falling on my head!' and Murtagh was trying to ignore her. "Please just SHUT UP!", he screamed at her. Matsuri looked like she was going to cry. Murtagh doused the fire and said, "Just go to sleep" Then he fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I didn't sleep. In the morning I left the lodge and tried to find the market. I finally found it half an hour later. I paid for some bread and cheese and some dried meat. I put it in the pack and I left the town. I walked into The Spine eating my bread and cheese.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hrothgar was downhearted. He was looking forward to exploring Ellesmera, Now he would never get the chance. He reluctantly followed Eragon to Saphira and got up in back of his dad. _Get ready! _Saphira said. She jumped up and opened her wings at the peak of her jump. She flapped her mighty wings and they started to ascend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I walked to the edge of the Spine and I walked along the shore. I stared out at Sharktooth island, when I heard shouts and something gigantic came out of the Spine. I turned around and a man about my age, a Faerie, and a big red dragon walked out. My mouth hung open when I saw them. Then I realized the wind was blowing the hair away from my ears. That was when they noticed me. The mans eyes widened when he saw I was an elf. I started running towards Teirm.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh started running after the elf. Thorn picked him up and dive bombed the elf with him. Murtagh caught her cloak and pulled her down. Then he pinned her to the ground and shouted at her, "Who are you and who do you work for?!?!?!" The elf screamed and yelled back, "Taela!, From the Varden!" He stood up, releasing me. The Faerie flew over to us, cussing the whole way. "Matsuri, I do believe she can help us!" Matsuri looked over his shoulder and said, "If she doesn't get away first!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he turned around I started running the other way. I heard the Faerie say, "If she doesn't get away first!" then I heard a,"Whaaaaaaaaaa?!?!?!" then I heard muffled footsteps as I got farther away. I let out a giddy laugh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eragon and Hrothgar were halfway to Surda, When Hrothgar saw something in the distance. "Look at that big red thing!" Eragon looked, Cursed and told Saphira to go down. Hrothgar was puzzled, "What is it dad?" He looked again and yelled over the wind,"Thorn!"

* * *

I'm trying to make the chapters longer! I eat cake! P Please Rate and review! 


	4. Hostage

**Disclaimer-** Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini. Everything else belongs to me and my friends _CookyBandit _and _Kakash1_

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'll try not to capitalize words at random! Sorry!, it's kind of a habit! And no, Taela is **_**not **_**going to date Hrothgar. He's like 13! And Taela's 38!**

* * *

Giant wing beats from above made me fall. I tried to get up, but the wind was too strong. I was trapped! That mad man was going to eat me!!! I heard the man speak, "Slytha!" Then everything went black... 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Saphira landed somewhere in the mountains. Hrothgar was hopelessly confused. "Dad, What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Eragon was very pale. "Hrothgar. Sit down, I'm going to tell you a story..." Eragon was going to tell him about what his brother, Murtagh, was doing to them. Hrothgar listened intently. When he learned that his uncle was under Galbatorix's control, he was horrified. "Dad!, He didn't do it on purpose, right?" Eragon sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know... I really, Don't know..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up a few hours later with a large bump on my head. I tried to move my hands but they were tied behind me to a tree. My legs were tied at the ankle and the knee. I looked around, nobody was in the campsite. I took a deep breath and screamed. It was a very long, shrill scream. The birds in the trees nearby got frightened and flew off. I hoped they would poop on the man and the faerie. My scream was cut off when a hand was unceremoniously clapped to my mouth. I bit the hand and it let off with an, "Ouch!" From it's owner. I laughed. The man came into view. "Don't scream or I'll tell Thorn to eat you." A grunt came from the trees and Thorn heard his name.

I stuck out my lower lip with a, "Humph!" He frowned and said, "If you stay quiet and promise not to run, I'll untie you." I squinted at him, What was he playing at? On the other hand, I was very hungry. I nodded and he untied my hands and my legs. Then he handed me a plate with meat and veggies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh watched Taela to make sure she doesn't run. Matsuri came back with some canteens and firewood. She was muttering things about,"Makes me do all the work!" and, "Lazy ass!" Murtagh pretended not to hear her. Matsuri sat down and said, Rather loudly, "Why do we need _her_ anyway?" Taela glared at her, but kept eating. She thought Murtagh cooked very well!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I practically licked the plate clean. I hadn't eaten since the bread and cheese that morning. The man looked at me and said, "I'm Murtagh and the psycho faerie is Matsuri." I nodded then said sarcastically, "I'm Taela, from the Varden but you know that! What I don't know is _why _you decided to capture me!?!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hrothgar pondered over what his dad told him. Was his uncle innocent? Hrothgar wanted to prove Uncle Murtagh's innocence. Even if it meant taking drastic action.

* * *

Please Rate and Review! Just to clear things up _**slytha**_ is Ancient Language for sleep. 

I kind of have writers block. I know vaguely what's going to happen but I can't get my thoughts straight. I'll try and figure it out today and hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow! Maybe not considering I have like 4 pages of algebra homework I have to do!


	5. Drastic Action

**Disclaimer-** Eragon belongs to Christopher Paolini and everything alse belongs to me and my friends CookyBandit and Kakash1

A note- Tomorrow me and my parents are going to Laughlin. We will be gone for 2 days. During that time, I will try to write the next chapter.

Murtagh sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you. We need a negotiator." I looked at him funny,"A negotiator?, What?" Matsuri rolled her eyes. Murtagh took a deep breath and tried to explain. "We," He pointed at Matsuri and Thorn then himself,"are fugitives. We need a ship to go to the outer lands. Noone will know you. Will you help us?" I pretended to think about it, "No, I don't think I want to help a person who has just taken me hostage! On the other hand... I might want to help someone who has helped _me_ first..." His eyes lit up,"What do you need?" I smiled, "Information, You escaped from Galbatorix. You _must_ know something. I also need some Ra'zac killing buddies."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh thought about this statement. Truth is, he didn't know anything, But he wasn't going to tell her that. He needed to get away from here. "Fine, We'll help you first." Taela smiled and said,"Let's kick some Ra'zac butt!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the night, Hrothgar packed some food and water into his rucksack. He adjusted a sword and a dagger to his belt. Hrothgar was going to find his uncle and convince the Varden that he was innocent. He tried to make his dad take him, but Eragon wouldn't listen. Hrothgar was reduced to drastic action. He shouldered the rucksack and set off in the direction where he saw Thorn.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I never got to Teirm. We set off to Yazuac because that's where Murtagh claimed he saw some Ra'zac last.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh wanted to leave Alagaesia. He planned on making some crap up and keeping this charade. He thought he could stay here for a few weeks, or at least until Taela bought them a ship.

"_Do you think this is a good idea Thorn?" _Thorn thought awhile,

"_We do need to get away. But, Don't you feel guilty?" _Murtagh didn't answer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We camped out in the mountains the first night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Eragon woke up, Hrothgar was nowhere to be found. Eragon flew to Surda and hired a search and rescue team.

Thanks for reading! I'll update on Friday or Saturday! Please review!


	6. Found!

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Eragon!

**A/N-**Hi! I'm back from Laughlin! I'm sneezing a lot from all the cigarette smoke from the casino. Anyway, I'm kind of skipping a few weeks in the story. All you need to know is that, Murtagh and Taela and Matsuri are almost in Yazuac.(the town was resurrected from the slaughter) Hrothgar is also by Yazuac, but he ran out of food and is just lying in the middle of a random forest. I think you can guess what happens next. If you can't... then just read...Also, this chapter is starting about Eragon. Hrothgar is going to have his own POV.

* * *

Eragon had flown over Alagaesia twice. He hadn't seen Hrothgar anywhere he and Saphira went. They landed in Surda. Eragon felt hopeless. Why?, why would Hrothgar run away? This made absolutely no sense. He went inside the castle to his room. Saphira was worried, all Eragon thought about was Elina and Hrothger. A brilliant idea came to her, what if she found Hrothgar for Eragon? Then would he talk to her?, she was determined to find out. _"Goodbye Eragon, hopefully I'll be back with Hrothgar!"_

She unfolded her wings and flew off into the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We set up camp near Yazuac. We decided that tomorrow I would go scout out the town and see if it was safe. We walked around the perimeter of Yazuac to see if anyone was watching or following us. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard a gasping sound coming from the forest. "Wait! I heard something." Murtagh stopped and turned around. I unsheathed my sword and walked into the forest with Murtagh following. What I saw took my breath away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(Hrothgars POV)**

I was heading towards Carvahall. I wanted to see where my dad lived. I kept heading in that direction for a while until I ran out of food. All that time traveling I was eating off of the dried meat from my rucksack. I was going to go hunting but someone stole my quiver and bow. I also tried using my knife but I lost it after missing a rabbit I was tracking. I finally collapsed from hunger in the middle of a forest. I was sure I was going to die until I heard a gasp then cussing from above me. A swift kick in the side woke me from hallucinations I had of walking steaks.

"Damn it Hrothgar! What are you doing here?! I thought you were with your dad!" I recognized that voice... It was Taela's voice! It was a miracle! I wasn't going to die!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was going to kill that kid!!!! Now I was going to have to take him all the way back to Surda and abandon my mission! I was soooo close to getting some information and he had to come and ruin EVERYTHING!!! I felt like torturing him to death. Now, now, calm down Taela. Think positive. But how could I think positive whe- Wait... I know how to turn this good! Maybe he could assist me and then when I'm done with my mission I can turn him in and get a reward! Yessss, I was so smart!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Murtagh thought that this little boy was going to cause trouble. He looked like a trouble maker. Wait... Taela knew him? Ohh great, now Murtagh won't be able to kill him... He looked familiar... "Murtagh, this is Eragon's son, Hrothgar." Murtagh's mouth dropped open, He had a nephew?!?!?!

* * *

This is really kind of a filler... But it does have some important stuff though. Does anyone else think Murtagh and Matsuri should have their own POV's? I think so. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 10 reviews. Please, PLEASE review! 


	7. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Eragon!!!

**A/N-**Hi ppls! Thnks 4 reviewing mah story! Srry to people who think meh chapters r 2 short. I'm trying to make them longer but I am just to darn busy! My teachers are being evil and my mommy's been using the computer a lot. I've been doing my best but yeah... sorry. Um... snowdragon1911 asked about the POV's so I'm going to try and explain.

ahem,I'm going to make Hrothgar and Taela have their own pov's. Matsuri is eventually going to get her own but that's when she get's important. Murtagh's pov is in third person. Hope that clears things up.

**

* * *

Hrothgars POV**

I thought I would be safe with Taela, boy was I wrong... They made me go scout the town with Taela. I had never done this before so when we got closer to the town I was _really_ nervous. Taela bribed the guards to let us in and we started scouting. It was early so I was still very groggy. It was cold too!, I pulled my cloak to try and get warmer. Taela looked like she was immune to the cold. Show off. We walked through the empty streets looking around for anything suspicious. We decided it was safe and I went back for Murtagh and Matsuri. The onlt problem was that they weren't there.

I instinctively ran back to Taela. "Where are they?" I scowled and said grimly, "They weren't there... I don't know where they went." Taela looked frantically around, "Shit! Where did they go?!?!?" She started running to the abandoned campsite and I tried to keep pace with her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Taela's POV**

I was kind of okay at tracking, but the attackers left practically no sign of even being there. My guess was, Matsuri probably went back to sleep after we left and Murtagh didn't hear anyone coming. I cursed and lifted my head up and trying not to cry. I was trying to be strong for Hrothgar. He was only 13. At first I was going to make his life a living hell, but now I really needed help. A shadow moved across the sky. I wiped unshed tears away and looked closer. A big, blue blob was descending towards us. I squinted and realized it was Saphira! I almost jumped up and down with joy! That was until I saw noone was riding her. "Saphira?, where's Eragon?" If dragons could cry, she would be reduced to a puddle of tears right now... _"Eragon is not feeling well. He will not talk to me and he thinks Hrothgar is dead. I must take Hrothgar back." _Hrothgar's face held undisclosed shock,"I don't want to go back! I wanna help find Matsuri and Murtagh!" Saphira and Hrothgar argued until I got a very bad headache. "Shut UP!! Okay?! Saphira, can you help us find them? Please? After that you can take Hrothgar wherever you want okay?" She thought and finally caved in. _"Fine. But I go with you. Who are we saving again?" _I rolled my eyes and answered her question, "Matsuri and Murtagh." Saphiras eyes widened, _"Murtagh?! How do you know him?? I haven't seen him in years!" _

w

**Matsuri's POV**

After they left I ate breakfast, which consisted of cookies and pancakes, I went back to my tent then fell asleep. After about an hour I awoke to find myself rudely jammed into a burlap sack. My hands and feet were tied with bits of rope and I could not move. Next to me I heard something stirring. "Murtagh?" I asked. I heard a groan and then some muffled cuss words. Yup, definitely Murtagh, only he would cuss in front of a lady... faerie... whatever.**(A/N Faerie's don't cuss. lol) **I struggled to cut free of the bonds, but whoever tied them was freaking strong. I heard a ripping noise and someone came over to me. The bag was lifted off of me and Murtagh stood there grinning down. Maybe I was just weak... Murtagh cut the rope and we started to inspect our surroundings. We were in a locked room with just one window. There was nothing in it besides us and the ropes and bags we just got out of. I turned to the door and just started kicking and punching at it. A searing pain went up my arm with just one punch. Geez, I was pretty weak. I'll just let Murtagh do the fighting. "How are we supposed to get out of here?!?!? This is hopeless!" He sighed and said, "Open the window." I gaped at him, "What?! You expect me to fly?!?!" He smacked his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Yes! You are a faerie, faerie's have wings!!!! Are you really that stupid?!?!" Oh... that's right... faerie's have wings and I'm a faerie. Now I get what he was saying!!! I laughed and unfurled my wings to fly up to the window.

Only difficult thing was getting it open. I pulled and pulled and pulled. It wouldn't budge. "What do I do?! I can't open it!" He had a puzzled look on his face, "Try pushing on it!" He yelled back. I pushed and it opened! It was a miracle! "Hey look Murry! It opened!!!" "Oh god." I heard him mutter. What, did I do something wrong?

------------------

**Hrothgars POV**

WTF just happened. I was talking to Saphira about saving them and something clicked. Murtagh, He was Uncle Murtagh! Now I recognize the resemblance to my dad. "Saphira!!! Murtagh is my uncle!"

_Duh you barely noticed?_

"What do you mean? My stomach was eating my insides by the time they found me! Do you expect me to recognize him right then?!?!?!_"_

_Whatever. I guess I'll help you guys... _

I jumped up and down with joy! Now I can have a proper meeting with my uncle! If we find him. Wait! Don't say that to yourself Hrothgar! Look positive! Great now I'm talking to myself... whatever.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Taela's POV**

I packed the stuff from our camp and hooked it onto Saphira's saddle. (Eragon didn't take it off her) Then me and Hrothgar climbed onto her back and Saphira took off. Flying felt great. It sort of made me want to find a dragonbut if one didn't pick me when I was little, I doubt one would pick me now. We flew south because that's where Saphira smelled them from. We stopped a few miles from Gil'ead because that was where we deduced was the most likely place. I started a fire and started cooking a stew. Hrothgar took out his bow and did target practice on a tree. So far, the tree was winning. I chuckled at him and he sent a death glare at me. "Stew's ready. Eat up unable-to-aim-itis. Don't come near me!" Saphira chuckled then chowed down on deer she caught. We all ate a nice dinner. Actually, I wouldn't even call it a dinner! Lol.

w

**Matsuri's POV**

I flew to the other side of the window with a rope Murry made with the bonds we were tied in. He told me to tie it to something so he could climb up. I flew outside and found a drain pipe by the window. After I tied I dropped the other end back through the window. Murtagh could just barely reach it. He was pulling himself up the rope when I heard something snap. The drain pipe was coming off of the wall. I tried to hold it, but I was too weak. "Murtagh! Hurry!, the drain pipe's snapping!" He shimmied up the rope faster, but not fast enough. When he was almost to the top, the pipe snapped off completely. He grabbed for the window and just missed it by a half inch. He fell down to the ground and hit with a bone-crunching, _CRACK! _He stirred then cried out in pain as he tried to move his leg. "Maturi, You have to find Taela. Hurry. Now." Then he passed out.

I was worried with the job I was forced to do. It was mad! I didn't even know where the heck she was. Hopefully she was coming over here. I could just wait for her. But... Murtagh was hurt. What if he died before she got there? I would have to find her first. I fluttered my wings and rose to 200 feet in the air. I could see practically everything from here. I rotated around looking for some sign of them. I saw a campfire near the edge of the wall. Maybe that was them, Maybe. I guess I could take a chance. I flew off in the direction of the fire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Now Saphira was gone?!?! Great, Now he didn't have anyone to talk to. Eragon went to his chambers and lied down. He thought about some of the things that had happened. Murtagh turning evil, Elina dying, Hrothgar running away, Saphira running away. For some reason, all Eragon could think about was the bad things that had happened. He sighed, why did everything happen to him? Why? Did he have bad karma or something? Please, can someone just answer those questions? He lied on his bed covering his whole body in the bed sheets. Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time, He cried. He sobbed out every last tear in his body. He cried until he went numb. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Why...

**

* * *

A/N: **No I'm not taking the next chapter hostage. I felt like putting it because I wanted to. Can people just please review?! Is it so hard just to click the purple button at the bottom and type if the chapter was good or bad?! Please!!! How can I get better if noone says how I can get better. And if anyone reads the reviews I have gotten, please totally ignore the one from **prophetofd00m** He just this creepy friend from school trying to be funny. Thx for reading. PLZ REVIEW!!!!! srry it looked longer on word... 

P.S. I hope this one was longer. That was partly my reason for taking it hostage, to make it longer. Yeah... Um... Bye!


	8. Danger

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Eragon!!!!

**A/N–** Hi everyone. Sorry about the delay. I was really hooked on this other Fanfic and I couldn't stop reading it to write... It was also a problem that for a while my compy was down... It's all better now though, so now I can write! Thanks for sticking with this!

**

* * *

Matsuri's POV**

I landed outside of the firelight. I got recuperated and turned around. Two men were staring at me. They looked like bandits and they were MAD! I tried to back away slowly but I was already spotted. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, I tried to scream but his hand was over my mouth. A bag was stuffed over my head and something hard hit my head. And that was all I can remember for a long time. When I woke up I was in a little white room but what scared me most was the fact I was tied down. Faerie's don't like being in enclosed spaces, and what they dislike even more was being _tied down_ in an enclosed space. And what was worse?, all I could do was stare at the white wall. I mean, white is such a stupid color! I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Wriggling around to get comfortable, I felt an itch. That's funny, my clothes aren't itchy. I looked down and saw my usually colorful clothes, were replaced by a scratchy white nightgown. I gagged at the sight of it. Then a thought struck me, who changed my clothes? I almost threw up when I realized that.

A door I hadn't noticed before opened. A man walked in, he was young and although I had never met him before he looked familiar. He walked closer and held his hand up. On it was the gedwey ignasia. "Remember me?" WTF?, did he think I was a freaking mind reader or something? Yet, as I looked at him I couldn't shake the feeling that I know him. Looking closer at his face, it hit me. This was Galbatorix!, he was... young!

**Taela's POV**

In the morning, Hrothgar and I walked into Gil'ead. We tried to look inconspicuous, but the guards stopped us anyway. "What is your business in Gil'ead?" It took all my strength not to smirk. "Were just coming to visit a relative of mine. This is my nephew." I said pointing to Hrothgar. The guards were squinting at us trying to see if I was lying. But in the end, they let us in.

We walked down the main street towards the prison. As we walked closer, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. As if someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder searching for anyone looking our way. One person, in a black cloak with the hood on, looked this way. I started running, dragging Hrothgar behind me. His face looked almost comical, and I would have laughed if not for the situation we were in.

"Taela!, what happened?!" "Quiet!" I hissed at him, "Someone's following us!" I pulled him into an alley and pushed him behind me, simultaneously drawing my sword. The cloaked figure walked past us and stopped in front of the alley. It stood there for at least ten minutes. Finally it turned and looked straight at me. It's hands pulled back the hood and I saw...

**Hrothgar's POV**

When Taela said someone was following us, I was really freaked out. We hid in an alley and the cloaked person. Followed us. It lowered it's hood and the first thing I saw was a smiling face. "Angela!" Taela cried wrapping her in a hug. Seriously, who was Angela? The name was familiar but I don't remember meeting her. "Hrothgar, this is Angela. She's a herbalist and my very bestest friend :3 " o.O what was with Taela? She sounded like a little 6 year old. Oh well, if the lady could help...

XxXxXxXx

Eragon stared out the window, he was not sad, he was anything but sad. Most of all he was angry. So so angry, he wanted to spite anyone who didn't obey him. A growl rumbled from somewhere. You know what?, he would spite whoever and wherever that growl came from. Then he realized he was hungry. Oh, that's where the sound came from. His tummy. No, he wouldn't stab his own stomach. Eragon shrugged and went down to the kitchens to get a sandwich.

OoOoOoOo

Murtagh fell asleep where he fell down. His leg hurt like hell and now if Matsuri didn't hurry up he would probably die where he was. Oh well, at least his dreams weren't bad. Oh crap! Damn, did he just see a dead body float past him at the waterfall over the rainbow?! Great, now that happy, bubbly feeling is gone. Oh well.

---------

Saphira waited for Hrothgar and Taela to come back. She hunted a bit and tried to take a nap. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened...

**

* * *

A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I hope you're not mad at me T.T I could have had this done last week but I got grounded and had to wait until my parents were gone to get on. Sorry. 

And a small math lesson. Readers + Reviews Faster updates thx! 3


	9. Authors Note

**Authors note!!

* * *

**I'm soooo sorry I haven't been updating. Since it's been the holidays I was running around trying to get x-mas presents for my friends and stuff. Were going on a vacation tomorrow and I'll be bringing a laptop! I'll work on this fanfic all the way to California! It's gonna be my first time at Universal Studios so that's gonna be awesome! I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon okay? Bye!! 3 

P.S.- Please review!


	10. Changes

**Eragon Reloaded**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Eragon!

A/N Hi!!! I'm still on vacation but were going to San Diego so now were in the car. Were going to hit Seaworld today and yesterday we hit Universal Studios! My cousin works in Seaworld so he's going to get us behind the scenes. :3 Maybe he'll show us where all the Shamu poop goes… lolz XD I'm going to change everything to first person. I just think it's easier that way. I hope you don't get confused.

* * *

_Taela_

Angela took us to a small cabin on the outskirts of Gil'ead. She made us some carrot stew with some toasted bread and cheese.

We both ate hungrily.

_Taela, are you still in Gil'ead?_

Oh crud, I had forgotten about Saphira…_ No, were in a little cabin outside of Gil'ead. I think you can meet us here._

_So, you forgot about me._

_Nooo, I didn't forget, Pshh..._

_riiight..._

_Heh_

_I'll meet you over there._

I shrugged and continued eating, I was on my fourth bowl. "Hungry weren't you?" , Angela asked. I nodded vigorously and continued eating. She smirked and started to knit. After about seven bowls I got full. Hrothgar was still eating. "Angela where can we sl-" The door opened a burst of air came through the door and the fireplace went out. A roar was sounded throughout the cabin. We ran outside and looked up to see a gigantic black dragon and a glossy red dragon. I unsheathed my sword while thinking, _Saphira, where are you?_

_Saphira_

I was minding my own business, just trying to fly back to Taela and Hrothgar, When out of nowhere this gigantic rock hit me. I think it broke a wing. The pain was enormous and right before I blacked out I heard the words, _'Saphira, where are you?' _

_Eragon_

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Even though Saphira was far away, I could sort of get the feeling of pain. I made a split decision to try and find her. The only other Dragon Rider was Nasuada. And now that she was the leader of the Varden she was always busy. Oh well I'll have to try.

_Murtagh_

I slept a restless sleep. In all of my dreams, something gross would keep coming up. In a green field instead of flowers there were bloody hands growing. In the wood, there were headless torsos floating. I finally had it after the dead body floating in the rainbow river, So I forced myself awake. It was a very depressing day. I sat around and stared at a wall all day. In the afternoon a guy came and set down a bowl of stew that looked like worms were crawling in it. I retched and threw it at the guys back, but he closed the door right before it hit and spilled all over the floor.

The rest of the day I sat and thought up escape plans. They were all pretty dumb and all involved crawling. I looked around the room again and saw a large piece of wood that would do good as a splint. I crawled and put it on my leg and tied it with my ripped up shirt. Then I sat down with my back against the wall and soon I fell into a restless sleep.

_Matsuri_

Galbatorix smiled at the horror on my face, "I see you remember me. But I don't recall seeing you in the rebellion. But my associate has seen you with my pet, Murtagh. If I were you, I'd stay away from him. HA! But I'm not you. You can do whatever you like!" Apparently, whatever turned him young, also turned him delusional. "Come with us…. Well you're coming if you want to or not! HAHAHA!" What the heck was this guy smoking? Geez. Galbatorix said something to the guy standing at the door and then turned around and left.

The dude walked toward me and smiled a toothy grin. Then he said with a weird accent "Ju cum wit us. We tek ju to anuder plece." Then he came and picked me up and put me over his back like a sack of potatoes. We went outside to meet Galbatorix and the dragons. "Hey George, put her on Thorn." "mmkay." He dumped me onto Thorns back and tied my legs to the saddle and my arms and hands behind my back.

"Thorn, are you alright?" He was shackled to the ground and some cuts on his back were bleeding.

_Matsuri, I'm afraid I can't help you. Galbatorix ordered me not to. We only got away last time because what we can't hear, we cannot obey. Whatever I do after this conversation, I'm sorry for. _

"Thorn…. I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I was supposed to be on watch. And then I let Murtagh fall and then, I got myself caught."

_It's not your fault, It's not anybody's fault. But now, You've got to kill him. I can't and Murtagh can't. You HAVE to find Taela and Eragon and Saphira. I'll help you get out but you have to find them. _

"ok. When do you get me out?"

_Here. _He took his tail and carefully cut the ropes. _Don't go yet, when Galbatorix gets onto Shruikan and gets in front of us. Then he'll never know you're gone. _

I thought about this and totally agreed I almost threw my hands up with joy. But then I remembered that I have to act like I'm tied up. Galbatorix appeared out of a door and was dressed in a weird tunic thing and a turban. I yelled out at him, "Hey, is that turban to cover up your bald head?" He looked at me in surprise and said, "no, I just thought it complimented this outfit. Do you think it looks doofy? I can take it off if you want." Well, I didn't expect this sort of response… So I just said nothing.

* * *

A/N- I didn't want to ruin the story so I stopped it there. I sincerely hope this is longer then the other chapters. I think I might post a back story about the capture of Matsuri and Murtagh and Thorn. If you have any questions feel free to ask! The more exciting stuff is going to happen in the next chapters. Please review! 3

Halohampster


	11. Battle

Disclaimer

I do not own Eragon

A/N- Hi again! Now this chapter is going to be way cool!

Now everything is coming together and you won't be disappointed!

w00t were in double digits!!

Eragon

"Nasuada, please! Will you come with me? I need to save Saphira and Hrothgar! Something tells me their in trouble!!"

She was just standing there ignoring me! God, everything

Was falling apart and she just STOOD THERE!! It was infuriating! I tried to reason with her but I'll have to force her!

"If you do not listen to me, everything will fall apart. The Varden is in danger and if it fails, it will be YOUR FAULT!"

I'm playing the guilt card. She can't refuse now. She

turned around and started coming toward me, backing me into a wall while screaming, "I CANNOT

LEND YOU MY DRAGON BECAUSE HE IS NOT WELL! NOW GET

YOURSELF OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I SEND THE GUARDS!"

Not expecting that response. I hastily bowed and rushed out of the room before she tackled me. Now I had to ride a horse to where Saphira is. But I must make haste.

I went into my room and

put on a chain mail shirt, a helmet inlaid with sapphires and adjusted a sword to my belt and a shield to my arm. I armed myself with knives in my boot and a small vial of poison in a pouch on my belt. Just in case…

I waited until nightfall then snuck out to the stables and saddled Misfortune, a warhorse. I walked him over to the gate around the castle and unlocked it.

Outside the wall, I mounted Misfortune and we started galloping off in the general direction of where Saphira was.

Taela

Great,

Now I'm going to have to fight them on my own? Well, almost on my own. Angela can help, but she's getting kind of old, And Hrothgar can hardly throw a punch! How can he help? It

was only us two against two full grown dragons... How the hell are we going to get through this?

"Taela! Get Hrothgar inside. I'm weaving a protection spell!" Obeying I grabbed Hrothgar, who was still staring at the dragons. I pulled him inside and shoved him under a table. I strung my bow and got an arrow ready to shoot if they broke through the barrier. Angela joined us a few minutes later.

She was wearing her old armor, (painted green), and had her staff/sword/axe/something else. I didn't have any armor but I felt I could do without it. It would only slow me down.

The dragons were pounding on the bubble but couldn't get in. When I looked closer, I saw that the red dragon was Thorn.

My first thought was that he betrayed us, but when I looked at

him again there was sadness in his eyes. They kept on pounding and pounding on the barrier, but It held.

You could see it getting weaker though. Angelas face was

Showing the strain from keeping it up so long.

Murtagh

I was practicing standing up when the door opened. A person with dark skin walked in and stared at me. A dark veil hung over his face.

"Murtagh, I didn't expect to see you here."

I knew that voice. But I couldn't place it.

"To think that we could capture you that easily...

Well, it seems that you have a predicament with your leg. I could help you, for a price…."

Nasuada! That was who this was!

"Take off the veil Nasuada, I remember you."

She blinked, then slowly took the veil off to reveal sharp features.

"I hope you don't expect me to release you. You don't deserve it…"

I smirked at this, same old Nasuada. Always pretending to hate me. I stood up carefully and limped over to the wall which I leaned heavily on.

"You said you would help me for a price…."

Nasuada looked up at me with sad eyes. Her eyes resembled that of a small child who learned that his parents have been lying to him about everything.

"Who are you really working for? I want to know! I want to know so I can trust you again!" Nasuada screamed at me and her voice was cracking.

"I'm on your side Nasuada! I never went willingly to the dark side! Please believe me!"

She looked at me with a sort of new hope in her eyes. "Come over here with that leg!"

I smiled and limped over to her. She healed my leg and told me that I could go to the dining hall to get food. I accepted graciously and set off. Right after I ate I would go find Matsuri and Taela.

Matsuri

It turned out that Galbatorix wasn't going to get in front of us. He apparently wanted to learn more about Faerie fashion and he wasn't going to leave me alone until I said something.

"Matsuri! The dress you were wearing earlier blah blah blah"

I spaced out for a few minutes and the next thing I know is that I'm falling. I screamed for a while before I remembered I had wings, then started beating them frantically.

I looked up again to see that the evil people hadn't noticed that I was gone.

_Matsuri, find Taela!_

I remembered my mission and headed off into an unknown world. (aka Forest. Which is ironic because don't faeries live in forests?)

After walking for a while, I heard the sounds of battle. I quietly crept forward heading toward a bush. Unfortunately I tripped over my own feet and almost smashed my nose against a giant rock.

I blearily looked up and saw Taela, Hrothgar and some random old lady with freaky armor. I blinked in surprise, I didn't think I was going to find them this easily. "Um... Hi!" I waved then pretended I fell on purpose.

Authors note- I know I said it was going to be exciting. But , I lied. Unless you thought that was exciting….. If anyone has ideas I would like to hear them. And please review!! I am almost out of ideas! T.T


End file.
